


A Fight on Rattatak

by agoldengalaxy



Series: Grandpa Dooku [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anger, Dooku stays in the order to take care of his grandchildren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief, Jedi emotions lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Yan Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker are called to Rattatak to assist Master Narec and his Padawan.
Relationships: Dooku & Asajj Ventress
Series: Grandpa Dooku [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721290
Comments: 16
Kudos: 199





	A Fight on Rattatak

**Author's Note:**

> here is part 7! I literally love ventress so much and she deserves some love okay so here we go! dooku’s adopting another one!
> 
> suggestions are always welcome, and kudos/comments are appreciated!

“Good work, Anakin. Take a breather for a moment. You’ve earned it.”

Dooku watched Obi-Wan gesture towards a rock, where Anakin took a seat; despite normally being excited to continue fighting, the boy seemed to decide he’d need a break, just for a moment.

The three men were training outside for a bit of a change of pace from the training room. Luckily, they were alone for now.

He watched as Obi-Wan looked around at their defeated dummies, a sense of pride radiating from him as his gaze finally moved to rest on Anakin. Dooku clasped his hands behind him, watching the young man with perhaps that same sense of pride. “You are doing well, Kenobi,” he murmured after a few moments, quiet enough that Anakin would not hear, “you have not had it easy, but you are training the boy well.”

Obi-Wan blinked, surprised to hear the praise, but clearly grateful nonetheless. He smiled a little, bowing his head. “Thank you, Master Dooku, but I owe a lot of it to you.”

Dooku fought the urge to smile, turning a little, waving a hand dismissively. “Nonsense. I must not take all the credit.” 

Laughing lightly, Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to reply, probably something sarcastic as usual, but a quiet beep cut him off.

Frowning, Dooku reached into his pocket, pulling out his communicator, where a small hologram of Yoda appeared in his hand. “Master Dooku, busy are you?” He was on a diplomatic mission to Kashyyyk, though it seemed he still found ways to lead the charge in Coruscant.

“No, Master. I am just finishing up training with Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker,” he drawled politely, though he could tell Yoda had something important on his mind.

The little creature nodded thoughtfully. “Good, this is. Take Skywalker and Kenobi to Rattatak. Requested backup against pirates, Master Narec has.”

Obi-Wan raised a brow but said nothing, walking over to tell Anakin about their new assignment. Dooku’s frown deepened a little, but he gave a slight nod. “We will go immediately, Master.”

Yoda smiled and bowed. “May the Force be with you.” His hologram shimmered, then disappeared, and he held the communicator for a moment before placing it back in his robes, shaking his head.

“Are we really going on a real mission, Master Dooku?” Anakin asked excitedly as the man approached, getting to his feet. Glancing between the two, Dooku gave a curt nod.

“Yes, and we mustn’t keep Master Narec waiting. Come along.”

They took his ship, but as he flew, Dooku wasn’t listening to Anakin’s excitement at finally getting off of Coruscant, or Obi-Wan’s patient responses. He couldn’t help but think about the young Padawan he’d met some time ago, who said she was Narec’s Padawan. Perhaps he would see her again.

Distantly, he wondered why he cared.

As the ship landed, he looked at the two beside him, who had long since fallen quiet and were now standing, ready for battle. “The pirates are insolent drunks, and not very bright,” Dooku drawled, getting to his feet as well, “but do not underestimate them. They are large in numbers and are often decent shots.”

“Yes, Master.”

And together, the three of them walked down the ramp, and towards the distant hum of lightsabers and blasters. Soon, they reached the nearby village, two glowing green sabers guiding their way.

“Ah, Master Dooku!” Narec called over his shoulder, giving a broad smile. “Thank you for the quick help. My Padawan and I were beginning to feel overwhelmed.”

“ _ I  _ think we’re doing just fine, Master,” Ventress replied, her voice still as silky as ever as she took in the three of them, grinning lightly at the sight of the small boy beside Dooku. 

Obi-Wan frowned a little. “Some backup never hurts,” he pointed out, and Ventress smirked, opening her mouth to reply, before the sound of more blasters cut her off. Three blue lightsabers joined the two green, and they all split up. Just as Dooku had expected, there were many of them; it now made sense why Narec would call for backup.

He focused on the pirates, but kept a close eye on Obi-Wan and Anakin. It seemed Obi-Wan was keeping an eye on Anakin, but the boy seemed to be holding his own.

Dooku would never admit it, but he was so proud.

At some point, the three were separated from Narec and Ventress, fighting another hoard of pirates in a different part of the village, but they could still hear the distant hum of the green lightsabers. It wasn’t long, however, before they had finished, and all the pirates in sight were defeated.

“Good work, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said warmly, placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Anakin was sweating, and breathing hard, but grinning widely at the praise and the thrill of the fight.

Dooku had opened his mouth to say something when a shrill cry cut him off. “ _ Master!” _

Exchanging a look with Obi-Wan, Dooku wasted no time rushing back to where they had last seen Narec and Ventress, feeling his stomach drop unpleasantly.

Ventress was kneeling, her back to them, holding a limp Narec in her arms. Dooku could just barely see the blaster hole between his shoulder blades, and his young apprentice’s shoulders shook with anger and grief.

It was frightening now, how much she truly reminded him of himself, as he felt her emotions grow. “Obi-Wan,” he murmured, nodding towards the sniper that had no doubt shot the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate, igniting his blade and leaping towards him.

Ventress was already laying Narec down, her hands shaking as she grabbed her own weapon, intent on revenge. “ _ No!” _ she screamed, standing, her green saber ignited as the sniper fell to the ground, Obi-Wan turning to face her.

“He was supposed to be _ mine _ !” she roared, and Obi-Wan stared, hardening his jaw, saying nothing. She whirled around, fire blazing in her eyes as she looked at Anakin, who kept his face as blank as possible, and then up to Dooku. “He killed my Master! I have to avenge him! I’m supposed to be  _ better!” _ Her screams were more strained now, more anguished, eyes darting back and forth, as if challenging any other pirate to jump out at them. 

Dooku still did not flinch. Obi-Wan had to look away.

“Asajj,” he said calmly, holding his hand up, “revenge will not grant you the relief you seek.” There was a reason why the Jedi did not let emotions dictate their actions, after all. It wouldn’t bring Narec back. “Remember your training! What would your Master want you to do?”

Her breaths came quick and shallow, her eyes still blazing as she took a step forward. The green saber drew sparks as it dragged across the ground, and Anakin took a nervous step back. “I don’t know what he would want,” she snapped, “he’s  _ dead!”  _ Her voice cracked, but she didn’t back down. “You don’t know me. None of you know anything I’ve been through!”

Dooku’s gaze flicked up to Obi-Wan, who stayed where he was, not wanting to upset her any further. He looked away uncomfortably. She was unstable, unpredictable; she could do anything if she were blinded enough by anger.

“You’re right.” He kept his voice smooth, standing his ground, staring down at the young Padawan. “We don’t know everything. But I do know that you are a strong warrior and good at heart. If you look, deep down, you will realize revenge will not give you what you are looking for. It cannot bring your Master back.”

Ventress raised her blade to Dooku’s neck, her chest heaving, but she had nothing to say. Behind her, Obi-Wan gripped his saber tighter, but Dooku stared him down, telling him to stay where he was, before looking back at her.

Her eyes watered, but no tears fell. “Let us go back to the Temple,” he offered quietly, “there is nothing left for us here.”

For a tense few moments, nothing happened. Just as he was beginning to think she might strike him, her lightsaber retracted and she turned away, crossing her arms. “Fine.”

Dooku blinked. “You will be alright,” he promised, gaze falling towards the limp figure on the ground. “Would you help Master Kenobi with the body? We must give him a proper service.”

Wiping at her eyes roughly, she clipped her lightsaber to her belt, not looking any of them in the eye as she walked over to Narec. Obi-Wan joined her quietly, together lifting him and walking towards their ship.

Anakin stared after them blankly. “Master Dooku,” he said quietly, “do all Masters leave their Padawans behind?”

Dooku crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at the boy and his small voice. His heart hurt. “No,” he replied, probably just as quietly. Sometimes it was the other way around - his thoughts shifted to Qui-Gon for a moment. But he knew Anakin was worried for Obi-Wan. “You needn’t worry, Skywalker. Your Master will be just fine.” It was a promise he couldn’t exactly keep, but Anakin probably needed to hear it.

Anakin didn’t respond, but simply nodded numbly.

They boarded the ship, and it was completely silent as Dooku pulled it into the sky. Obi-Wan sat beside him, Anakin and Ventress behind them. She was curled in on herself, turned away from each of them, staring blankly out at the stars.

Upon reaching Coruscant, the body was taken inside the Temple for a proper service. The Jedi gathered around the fire, and it was all too similar to the funeral they had attended a few months prior.

As Jedi began filing out of the hut, Ventress was not among them. She stood at the fire, and Dooku watched her from a distance, recognizing the hardened gaze as the one he had taken on many times before; pushing grief and anger down.

He moved slowly, and then they were the only two left in the hut. Wordlessly, he came to stand beside her. She didn’t acknowledge him, simply looking away, her hood blocking his view of her pale face.

There wasn’t anything he could say, so he stood in silence, offering quiet support. For a long time, it was just the sound of crackling.

And then Ventress finally looked up to him. Her eyes shimmered, but he couldn’t tell if it was from tears or from staring at the fire. “What am I supposed to do now?” she whispered, and for once, she sounded defeated and broken. “I am not yet old enough to become a Master. Master Narec did not think I was ready for the trials.” She turned away, a sob escaping her at the mention of his name. “I should leave the Order. I do not belong here anymore.”

Dooku watched her with a slight frown. She was finally allowing herself to be vulnerable; he couldn’t help but be surprised that it was in front of him. “I know the feeling,” he murmured finally, turning his gaze back to the fire. “I once believed I did not belong in the Order.”

“What happened?” she asked quickly, looking up at him. 

“I almost allowed my anger to get the best of me,” he replied lightly, meeting her tearful gaze, “and I do not want that to happen to you.” He paused, pressing his lips together. “Asajj, if you will have me, I would like to step up as your new Master.”

He had sworn after Qui-Gon that he could not take any more Padawans, and that he was getting much too old, but...the girl was special. And he knew not many others would take her, what with her recklessness and sassy, emotional nature.

But he could. She needed someone like him.

Ventress stared at him, wide-eyed, and as she blinked in surprise, a tear rolled down her cheek. “Are you…” she shook her head, swallowing. “You would truly take me?”

A very rare, very small smile appeared on his face, and he gave a slight nod. “Yes. I would be honored.”

She blinked again, glancing back at the fire for a brief moment. “Thank you, Master Dooku,” she whispered, turning back toward him with a bow. “I...apologize for pointing my lightsaber at you. I was not thinking straight.”

The small smile stayed. “I know, young one.”

And they stayed beside each other until the last of the embers rose, only leaving to tell Anakin and Obi-Wan the news.


End file.
